Nothings Fair
by dally7soda-lover
Summary: There is one more character: Alexandra Brady.She is a greaser girl. PG-13 for language and more. I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Windy Day

Nothings Fair

I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom.

Authors Note: Dally and Johnny might die in the very end like after the 25th chapter the story might actually start in her Pov. I didn't do spell check, Sorry.

It was a windy day, so windy you you wish you had a jacket to wear outside. I left my jacket at my house. I love the wind, it's the only thing that makes me calm. Maybe it's the only thing tha anyone can share, and not even at the same time. It's the only thing me and my brother share in common: we both love the wind.

My name is Alexandra Brady. Everyonce calls me Alex. I'm 15. I live with my mother and my brother (Joe) on the east-side. I'm a greaser, a hood, an east-side poor kid. In this town we have two goups the socs (socials) west-side rich kids, and the greasers. There are 7 greasers, Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, Darry, Pony, Soda, and Steve. I'm the only tough greaser girl.

I usually hang out with Two-Bit and Dally. Johnny and me are the only ones who can talk back to Dally without getting beat up. Johnny doesn't talk alot anyways and he doesnt like to talk back to Dally. Dallys been arrested before, he a real tough hood. The rest of the greasers are more...... emotional.

I was on my to the Curtis house. The Curtis house is where everyone usually is. We all live in the same neighborhood. I opened the door careful not to slam it, Pony and Darry were still sleeping. Soda was up, making green eggs. Two-Bit was on the floor eating choclate cake and watching Mickey Mouse. I ran over to him and sat on his lap. He didn't say anything he just kept watching T.V.

Ponyboy woke up. "Hey Two-Bit, hey Alex."

"Hi, Pony, you look tired still." I said

"I am." he replied.

Then Darry came out and yelled at Pony for coming home so late last night. I knew it was my fault, me and Pony went to the lot with Two-Bit and Johnny last night and I told him to stay late.

"Darry, lighten up, it was my fault." I said fast and quietly. Two-Bit finally looked up from the T.V. and looked at Darry. Darry was speechless, I usually never did anything to upset Darry, I usually make sure Soda and Pony stay out of trouble.

"Why is it your fault? He is the one who didn't come home on time."

"I know..... I told him to stay" I stood up off of Two-Bit "I was..........drunk.......I didn't think" I wasn't really drunk last night, there just wasn't an excuse.

"You didn't think, that is all I here from you and Pony, well use your head and think. Anyways, you're a terrible liar, you weren't drunk." He was right you can always tell when I lie. Pony had to do the dishes today, so everyone left, Steve, Soda, and Darry went to work, me and Two-Bit, and Johnny went to wait outside for Pony.

Next Chapter Preview: While we were waiting for Pony..... Dally called, he wanted us to help him, he was on the run from........................(you guess?)


	2. TwoBit cares

Nothings Fair

_I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom._

_Authors Note: Please review I would like to know what you think, sorry the last chapter was so small. I have to change something in the first chapter Alex is 17 years old. The next chapter will be up tommorow hopefully._

_Banana4422-I think so, but we will all have to see._

_Lintucuiel- Thanks, the chapters will be longer._

_volleyballlover-Thanx._

Alex Pov

I was starting to get cold, the wind was picking up and Pony is taking to long.

"I wonder what the hell is taking him so long?" Two-Bit said unpatiently.

I started to go get Pony when he ran out of the door. Johnny looked worried.

"Dally is being chased down by socs, in there car there are about 5, he said he wants us to go and help him." Two-Bit, Johhny, and I were running and trying to keep up with Pony. 5, I kept thinking, 5 were very easy to take down, There would be 1 for each but Pony and Johnny might need some help. But why did Dally call? He could of handeld them, after all I know he has a heater. We finally saw Dally running towards us.

"Thanks for taking so long" Dally said out of breath. "Here they come, they each have switch blades" he finished. Thats why he called.

"Pony, try not to get hurt, Darry'll kill us if anything happens to ya." I said. It looked as if he were about to say something but stopped. The socs got out of there car, all of the socs had on madres shirts and khaki pants. Dally was right, each one of 'em were holding swithblades. Two-Bit and I both owned switchblades so we both took ours out of our back pockets.

"Aww, look they all want to protect the young ones" one of the socs said.

"They can kick your ass just as much as I can" Two-Bit said. Leave it up to Two-Bit to say something stupid. Dally started the fight, he ran up to the soc in front of the rest and punched him in the jaw. I ran up to a soc and started fighting with him. I looked over and tried to find Ponyboy. He was on the ground already. I ran over to the soc beating him up and cut his arm, not to deep, but enough to get him to run into the car. I helped Pony up, then they all left. Pony was fine but Two-Bit was hurt bad. Johnny walked slowly over to Pony and started talking to him. I ran over to Two-Bit.

"I'm fine" he managed to say. He had a cut on his lip and a black eye and bruises all over. I stood him up and he had a cut on his back, a very long cut. He was bleeding bad. Dally came over, he was happy the socs left.

"You alright?" I think Dally was asking me, but I wasn't sure so I didn't answer I just kept helping Two-Bit stand up. Dally took Two-Bits arm and supported him completely. He repeated "You alright, Alex?"

"I'm fine, why, I beat the shit out of them" I said happily. Then Dally got a look in his eye like, he was about to kill. "What's wrong Dallas?" I only call him Dallas when he looks like that.

"You beat the shit out of them, what about me? Huh? What did I do? Nothing, right? That's right Dally never does anything for anyone." Everyone kept silent.

"Dallas, you know I didn't mean it like that, Thank you, for..........helping" I didn't know what to say. When we arrived at the Curtis house, Dally let Two-Bit on the couch, and he stormed out after. I went into Pony's bathroom and I looked for some gauze. I found some and came out and put some on Two-Bit. Pony and Johnny went back outside. I was left in the house with Two-Bit.

"Why do you like Dally?" I didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know, he's tuff." I replied.

"Yeah, he is, he has seen alot which also makes him tough. I don't think he would ever care about someone. Like I care about you." Two-Bit said this with seriousness.Then Joe my brother walked in. Wait, Two-Bit likes me, I never thought about Two-Bit as a boyfriend before. Maybe, maybe I could like him more than a friend.

"What is Dally's problem?" Joe asked.

"Just don't ask. Bye Two-Bit." I said quickly, then I left the Curtis house with my brother behind me. I went back to my house, just as the windy day was ending.

_Next Chapter Preview: Two-Bit gets better, Dally gets over his problem, Joe is leaving, and Alex kisses someone...........(but who?)_

_I would like to know if you actually read the Chapter Preview. If you do in your review please post #12 ._


	3. Druken Dad

Nothings Fair

_You should know this by now: I do not own the Outsiders, I only own Alex._

_Authors Note: Please keep reviewing. Thanks for who does review.Also in this chapter Alex starts showing her other side._

_volleyballlover: Don't worry it will be with who you hoped, Dally is my favorite charater._

_Banana4422: I will try and update everyday until it is done._

_PrideXxXxX: Thanx alot_

Alex Pov

I tried to forget what Two-Bit told me that day. Dally was forgiven, and Two-Bit healed but will always have a scar. It started like any other day.

"Mom, Alex I have to tell you something" Joe screamed loudly from the kitchen. I came to our kitchen and looked at his hands. There were bags in his hands. Joe continued "I am leaving for England today to see the world."

"Really, cause I would have thought you were afraid of dad" I didn't want Joe to leave we needed him to pay the bills and for food. My dad hates me and Joe and he called up drunk yesterday to tell Joe that if he didn't let him come home he would hire some one to kill me and him. But I wasn't afriad of my dad.

"NO, I AM NOT AFRAID," Joe screamed, he grabbed his coat and left. That asswhole, my father wouldn't have actually hurt us unless he was drunk enough. He was wasting my time, I was already late for school.

_Flashback_

"RUN, YOU LITTLE SHIT" screamed a drunk man to his daughter.

"I WONT RUN, I'M NOT AFRIAD OF YOU, YOU ARE AN ASS." There were tears in the daughters eyes when she screamed. The drunk man ran after the daughter and beat her up.

"GET OF THIS HOUSE!" screamed a little boy trying to protect his family.

_Flashback ends_

As I came back to reality I realized there were tears in my eyes. I looked at the clock. Finally, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 schools out. I am a Jr., I failed a year, I'm not as smart as Pony is.

"I'll walk to your house by myself, I need time to think about what my family is going to do without Joe. See ya."

"Bye, Alex." Pony said quietly. I started walking fast, then faster. I stopped lit a cigarette, I don't usually drink, but I sure smoke alot. I started walking again. Then I realized there was a truck following me. The truck stopped. My dad got out, he had a beer bottle in one hand. I just stood there. It was almost like I was afraid to move.

"Hey, baby, how you doin' with your lazy ass mom?" he asked me.

"Just fine without you." I said trying to act calm. He ran towards me covered my mouth and hit me on the head with what I think was the beer bottle. My world went black. I woke up in the night, I think. Dally was holding my head up.

"Finally, you are awake." said Dally.

"Yea, what happened?"

"I saw some guy on the street beating up someone on the ground. I wasn't going to stop till I realized it was you. I pulled over and I punched him, grabbed you and brought you here. Who was it?" Dally asked me with what looked like concern in his eyes.

"That was my dad" Boy, my head really did hurt.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. What the hell? I thought I had it rough."

I looked into his eyes and we kisssed. It was........awsome. I think I fainted again but I can't remember if was beceause of the kiss or not.

_Next Chapter Preview: Dally and Alex get even more intimate.......Two-Bit is jealous.........Ponyboy gets a girlfriend_

_Sorry this chapter is so short I am really tired and I have been working on this chapter in my mind for awhile. Also I have school tommorow. Yawn Thanks_


End file.
